


The Sweetness At The Bottom Of The Pie

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any/any, "I need some fluff in my life." "You need a genre of fanfiction?" "To actually happen, yes. Yes I do. So go! Fluff me!"





	The Sweetness At The Bottom Of The Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



This was a travesty! Well, maybe that was putting it a little strongly. Still, this was terrible news; Venom has never eaten pie before. 

Which, given that he came from another galaxy, yummy treats were not the norm for him—Eddie was looking to change that. After all, the little black goo could not live on tator tots and chocolate, and the occasional ‘Bad-guy’ forever. Eddie would not stand for the fact that Venom has never tasted the delicious sweetness of a mouthwatering pie, hot and fresh out of the oven. 

In Eddie’s mind this was unacceptable. Venom, however, did not understand what the big freaking deal was— tator tots and chocolate were a deliciously! Why rock the boat? Eddie also saw it as a way to say thank you for saving his life to his little gooey parasite. 

“Eat, enjoy.” Eddie placed a slice of yummy apple pie on the table in front of himself, smiling as Venom hovered over his shoulder. The symbiote leaned in, sniffing the treat, purring softly when the heavenly aroma of honey and apples filled his scenes. 

Smirking, Eddie picked up his fork and held it out in a sweet offering. Venom cocked his head, still intrigued by the scrumptious treat. He had to admit it did look tasty. Opening his mouth, he accepted the slice of pie; his eyes went wide with joyful surprise and he smiled with the brightest, cheerfulness grin Eddie had ever seen. 

“This is wonderful!” Venom exclaimed, rumbling so loudly Eddie’s chest vibrated. He took another bite and then another, purring happily as he devoured the sweet pie. The next bite had him closing his eyes and slowing down, savoring the sweet taste of apples and honey drizzle. Eddie nearly giggled when he swore he heard Venom making nom, nom, nom sounds. “This is delicious! Thank you, Eddie. We love you!” 

“Love you too, darling.” Eddie accepted a playful head butt from his parasite, affectionately smirking as Venom returned to devouring the yummy pie with a delightful, happy purr. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/412767.html?thread=67397727#t67397727)


End file.
